


Under the Stars

by Shaydor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaydor/pseuds/Shaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes face to face with Itachi, but is it really a fight the Uchiha brothers are after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off with a fair warning in case this isn’t clear – this is Sasuke x Itachi, ItaSasu, Uchihacest, whatever you want to call it. Brothers doing sexual things.

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. 

Crimson eyes stared back as long, dark hair was whipped around that beautiful face by the strong wind. That porcelain skin practically glowed in the moonlight as those soft, pale lips opened so slowly and breathed his name. “Sasuke.”

They stood mere metres apart, alone in this endless field, the grass whispering so softly under the moonlight.

Sasuke’s heart was pounding in his chest although he was determined not to let it show. He was grateful for all the training he had done – training all for this moment.

The man in front of him was a stranger. Oh, Sasuke knew him so well. Every line on his face, every curve of his features. The way he moved. His slender hands… The man who stood before him was no brother to him. Just a stranger that Sasuke had obsessed over for years.

During Sasuke’s loneliest nights, he’d moaned the man’s name quietly in his room as he imagined those hands running along his body. Thought about the electrifying touches that had been passed as they fought. The close proximity of the man as he was suddenly right behind Sasuke, his words in his little brother’s ear, sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine.

Sasuke’s blood raced through him, anxious for the fight to begin. For the fleeting touches. The whispered words right next to his ear.

He knew he had to kill this man one day but for now he wanted him around. Needed him.

He longed for those hands to trail their way down his body. He wished he could feel those lips softly graze against his. He had spent all these years trying to convince himself that this man was not his brother – was this the reason?

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt the cold of a blade at his throat.

“Focus, little brother,” Itachi said from behind him.

Shuddering with pleasure upon feeling _him_ so close again, Sasuke let out a small lusty moan. His scent… so sweet. His hand on Sasuke’s chest. His breath on the younger’s neck. The blade against his throat… No one could make Sasuke feel so alive.

Itachi had him on the ground in a matter of seconds, twisting his younger brother up to face him, kunai back at his throat. “Have you missed me, Sasuke?”

Sasuke was slightly surprised by that question. He didn’t answer, though, since he refused to let his brother know the truth.

Itachi yanked Sasuke by the hair, exposing his throat.

Sasuke let out a hiss and struggled beneath the taller man.

The feeling of that tongue trailing along his neck. Those lips, sliding so gently against his skin. That hair, lightly tickling his bare chest.

“Why do you dress like this? You make it so easy.” Itachi untied the purple rope and gently pushed aside the white shirt.

Sasuke had no comeback. He barely cared that a remark had been made about his clothing – he was drowning in the ecstasy of finally being touched by the man he’d desired all this time. The man he wanted more than anything. There had never been anyone else. On those lonely nights, only one person had ever entered his thoughts. Only one.

He felt one of those hands cup his hardened cock through his pants. The feeling made him dizzy with want. “Itachi…”

“Little brother wants to fight me because he loves to feel my skin against his,” Itachi cooed, a smirk spreading across his lovely features. “Little brother thinks about me when he touches himself.” 

Angrily, Sasuke lashed out at the man above him, even though he wanted this more than anything. There was no way he would let his pride be any more damaged; no way would he let his brother be right about that.

Itachi had his brother’s arms pinned above his head before Sasuke could do any damage, though. He leaned close to Sasuke’s face as he said, “Don’t worry, baby brother. I think about you, too. I think about how sweet you must taste. I think of all the things I would do to you if I got the chance. Which, it seems, I have.”

“Hgn!” Sasuke groaned in mild protest as his pants were pushed down roughly. The cold night air circled around his hard, burning cock and he cried out at the feeling.

Itachi’s warm hand helped ease his discomfort, though, and he found himself bucking into his brother’s palm.

Sasuke gave a deep moan as he finally felt his brother’s lips crash against his own. He willingly opened his mouth and let Itachi’s tongue in to roam freely.

He tasted so sweet that Sasuke almost came right then and there, but the hand around his cock released, leaving him exposed to the cool air once again. “Itachi, please…” he whined, panting and squirming.

Itachi sat back. “Get undressed properly, at least.”

Sasuke quickly pulled his shirt and pants off all the way, slipping out of his shoes in the process. He kneeled in front of Itachi, his hard-on leaking slightly.

The sight pleased Itachi, but he was going to have to draw this out a little. “Now undress me,” he said, his voice steady even though he was trembling slightly from anticipation.

Sasuke approached his brother with shaking hands. He slid the cloak from those shoulders – so defined, so strong – and pulled the shirt over his head. Slowly and gently, as though he was handling something precious. Then he leaned in to place an innocent kiss on Itachi’s soft lips as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off down over those gorgeously angled hips.

Sasuke’s breath hitched in his throat as he laid eyes on Itachi’s body for the first time. That flat, taut stomach… those sharp hip bones…

He wasn’t even ashamed to let out a loud, needy moan as his eyes took in that sweet, dripping cock. So beautiful.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, pulling the younger Uchiha on top of him. Their naked bodies slid against each other, sweating and writhing in need, as they kissed passionately.

Itachi’s hand found its way down to Sasuke’s entrance and rubbed the small, tight hole.

Sasuke remembered how he had experimentally fingered himself on those nights when he had thought about Itachi. He remembered how the feeling had made him come so hard that he felt dizzy. Would it feel the same when Itachi was inside him? Would it hurt more? He was nervous but wanted it so badly.

With the younger Uchiha still on top of him, Itachi started sucking and licking his own fingers, still using the other hand to rub at Sasuke’s entrance.

Those fingers… So wet now. He would finally feel them inside him. Sasuke cried out at two of those slender digits entered him. They felt so much better than Sasuke’s. So much stronger. They reached so much deeper.

Itachi pushed his fingers in harder, twisting them around, loosening Sasuke’s tight virgin entrance for what was about to come.

Sasuke whimpered as Itachi pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at the younger Uchiha’s entrance. He looked down at his big brother, uncertainty suddenly filling his eyes.

Itachi pulled Sasuke down towards him so that their faces were inches apart. “I won’t hurt you,” he breathed, kissing those pale, innocent lips.

Sasuke sat upright again and reached behind himself to rub Itachi’s cock between his cheeks and then place it back near his right hole. “Fuck me, Nii-san,” he whispered, his voice shaking with lust.

Sasuke’s words nearly drove Itachi wild. He drove his cock up that tight, wet entrance, pulling down on Sasuke’s shoulders to increase the force between them.

The younger Uchiha threw his head back and let out a cry of pain and ecstasy.

They stayed still for a couple of minutes, Itachi buried deep in his little brother’s ass, Sasuke gasping. The smaller of the two started shifting around slightly as the need to have that cock move inside him overcame the pain he was feeling.

As the pain subsided and the pleasure grew, Sasuke started gyrating slowly. He smirked as Itachi finally closed his eyes and let out a moan. Sasuke wanted to make his brother moan even more. He loved this powerful feeling. He loved how it felt to have Itachi’s cock inside him. He had wanted this for so long.

He leaned down and trailed his tongue along Itachi’s neck, feeling his strong pulse as he did so.

Itachi’s nails dug into his back. “Ride me, little brother,” he whispered, his breath coming out in short bursts between his words.

Sasuke obeyed. Of course he obeyed. He would do anything for the man beneath him. He lifted himself until Itachi was almost out of him, but then pushed his hips back down as hard as he could, his balls crashing against Itachi’s stomach.

Both Uchihas cried out loudly and lustfully.

Sasuke started riding Itachi passionately, nearly blinded by the euphoric sensations, nails digging into the grass above Itachi’s shoulders.

Itachi could feel that he wouldn’t last long and found it impossible to hold back as Sasuke shouted, “Nii-san!”

He came deeply inside the younger Uchiha, who in turn came all over Itachi’s chest and face.

Itachi ran his hands up and down Sasuke’s back as his cock twitched lightly inside his baby brother.

Sasuke lifted himself off of Itachi, a little hiss escaping his lips at the empty feeling. He could feel Itachi’s come run down his legs and smiled as he lay back down on his big brother’s chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke as they lay naked together on the soft grass. “I love you, Sasuke,” he murmured into the young ninja’s hair.

A tear rolled down Sasuke’s cheek. He would never have thought he would hear anyone say those words, much less Itachi Uchiha. He had never even dared to dream that he would.

“I love you too, Itachi,” he whispered back.

Itachi buried his face in Sasuke’s hair and they fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
